Pocky Disaster!
by otakufujioshi
Summary: Prussia wants to play Pocky with Austria. What happens when the brunette agrees? Rated M for Lemon and Language. Warning: Boy x Boy relationships (Gay relationships) Do not watch if not mature enough or above 18. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Playing Pocky

Chapter 1: Playing Pocky

It was a warm summer evening. Roderich was sitting in front of his piano, hands outstretched playing gracefully. Today, he was playing a complicated piece of Ludwig Van Beethoven. He loved how the sound resonated through the room. Suddenly there was a creak of a door opening. He decided to ignore this sound and continue playing.

"Specs! 'Been forever!" the newcomer said.

The violet-eyed man kept playing. He knew who this person was and he didn't like the idea of having him near. The albino nuzzled the austrian's neck. Rodrich shoved him quickly to the side and glared at him. The silver-haired man grinned mischievously. Oh, how he loved to bother the Austrian.

"What do you want?" Austria asked annoyed.

"I want you to play with me." Prussia said grinning.

"Play what?" the Austrian raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Pocky." The albino said, taking a rectangular-shaped box from his pocket.

The brunette almost grinned; he knew the albino loved chocolate.

'Wait a minute. Why the hell am I grinning?!' he thought angrily.

"I don't have time for your games." He said, giving the amber-eyed man a pointed glare.

"If you win, I'll stay away from you for a week." He said.

The Austrian thought about it. He would love to get rid of the Prussian forever but, he knew it would never happen. The offer did seem good enough though. He would be able to play in peace if the albino went away.

"Fine but, what if you win?" he asked.

Gilbert smiled and ran a forefinger across the brunette's chin.

"I'll get my reward from you."

The Austrian didn't care ask what this meant.

"Shall we start then?" Prussia asked.

Austria nodded. Gilbert opened the box and took out a long-shaped biscuit half covered on chocolate. He put one end onto his mouth and leaned forward to Rodrich's mouth. He pocked his bottom lip. The Austrian jumped and pushed him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Roderich shouted at Gilbert.

"You have to put the other half inside your mouth. The point is to bite the biscuit until one gets to the other's territory." He explained matter-of-factly.

The Austrian glared at him then opened his mouth. Prussia put the biscuit inside the other man's mouth and began one end. The Austrian jumped as he realized was happening. He began chewing his end. Prussia reached the middle of his end. Austria realized that if this continued the other man's lips would meet his. He gave a final bite and backed away. Gilbert grinned and ate what was left.

"I won." He said smiling widely.

The Austrian turned on his bench. He folded his arms in front of his chest, crossed his legs and looked directly into the beautiful amber eyes of the other man.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

Prussia thought how sexy Roderich looked when he gave his full attention to him. He stepped forward and placed both of his hands on the side of Austria, pinning him against the piano.

"I want _you_." He said before slamming his lips to the other man's bright ones.

Startled, Austria placed both of his hands on the other man's shoulder blades and tried to push him. It was in vain, Prussia's body was stronger and well built. He began panicking.

'What if someone saw us?' he thought in horror.

Austria felt something hot slither inside his mouth. He realized it was Prussia's tongue. He tried to push him even harder. The Prussian was enjoying this. He loved how Roderich's mouth fit his perfectly. Prussia unbuttoned Austria's vest. He finally took it out and began unbuttoning the Austrian's white shirt. He hated the fact that Austria wore too many clothes. Prussia was finally able to open the Austrian's shirt revealing a slightly toned stomach. Gilbert leaned forward and nibbled the Austrian's neck. Austria shivered and tried desperately to push him away.

"No! Stop it!" Austria yelled.

Roderich heard a creak behind him. He snapped his head backwards, what he saw made his heart stop beating for several seconds. Germany stood in front of the door with a shocked face.

"No this isn't what it seems like!" Austria said desperately.

"West could you leave? You are _interrupting_ us." Prussia said.

Germany hesitated for a moment then turned around, closed the door and left. Austria turned around outraged by what the albino had just done. He pushed him with all his might. The albino was caught off-guard, falling backwards hitting his head. Austria got up adjusted his shirt and glared at Prussia.

"Look what you have done! What the hell were you thinking of?! What will Germany think of me now?! Why don't you go and mess with other people? Why does it always have to be me?! I-I…" Austria struggled to find the appropriate words.

"You?" Prussia asked weakly.

"I…I HATE YOU!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Is that what you really think Roderich?" Prussia said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I well… err…" Austria stammered.

'What was the point of trying to tolerate him? Who cares if he disappears? It's better for me if he does.' Roderich thought. He remembered all Prussia had done to him and used all his hatred.

"I hate you. I don't want you near me." Austria answered with pure hatred in his voice.

Prussia got up from the floor and stared directly into Austria's eyes. Austria had told the albino many times that he hated him but this time Gilbert knew he had gone too far. He knew he had messed it. The tone in which Austria had told him hurt him deeply.

'It's what I deserve after all.' Gilbert thought sadly.

He opened his mouth to speak but in an afterthought closed it, just like a goldfish. He turned around and left the room. Austria saw Prussia's eye with something that seemed like a tear. Roderich felt a painful knot form in his chest.

'What is this feeling?' he thought.

Austria sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time on that day. He rested his head on the cool piano surface. He felt somehow bored. Suddenly the albino popped into his mind. He felt his chest tighten painfully.

'Maybe because he isn't around I'm feeling this way?' he thought about it for a second. He began shaking his head frantically.

'What the hell am I thinking?! I should be celebrating the fact that he isn't here! Vendammt! Why does he always have to mess me up this way?'

Roderich remembered the last time they had met. It was about two weeks ago. He had thought of contacting the albino in that time but, he didn't know what would happen if he did. He suddenly felt guilty.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh with him?'

He sighed again. Suddenly there were sounds of footsteps. The Austrian turned his head. He found himself face-to-face with the albino. Austria grabbed the front of the albino's jacket and pressed his lips to the other man's one. He didn't know what had pushed him to do this, he just did. He pulled away and realized to his horror that the man he had mistaken the albino for was his brother, Germany. The brunette backed away immediately.

"I am sorry! I-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

There, leaning against the door was the white-head with a shocked expression plastered over his face. The German turned towards his brother.

"This isn't-"

"Please don't let me stop you." Prussia said coldly.

"No this-" Roderich began saying but, was immediately interrupted by the albino.

"Isn't what it think it is?" the red-eyed man gave a cold laugh. "I think I perfectly well know what this is about Edelstein."

Austria felt his chest tighten painfully.

'He has never called me like that before.' He thought.

"Brother this isn't what you think it is." Ludwig said in a soft yet firm voice.

Prussia didn't answer he just glared at his brother. The Austrian opened his mouth to speak but, the albino was already gone.

"What hell is with him?" The German mutter angrily.

Austria came to his senses. He got up and ran out of the room. He began shouting Prussia's name, occasionally receiving a curious look. Austria ran out of The German's huge mansion. He reached a small village. He looked around desperately. A place suddenly popped into the violet-eyed man. It was a crazy idea but, it was worth a shot. The brunette saw silver hair blowing in the distance. His heart began racing at an incredible speed. He ran nearer to the albino. Austria suddenly realized that Gilbert was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Prussia! Prussia! _Gilbert!_" Austria yelled desperate to catch the albino's attention.

To Austria's horror, Prussia extended his arms letting the wind blow through his fabric.

"No, don't jump!" Austria screamed.

The brunette ran as fast as he could, he gripped Prussia's arm and pulled him backwards making him fall in top of him. Austria wrapped his arm tightly around the confused albino's chest. Prussia gasped at the touch and pulled the brunette away from him. Austria sat up and stared directly at the albino's eyes.

"You weren't thinking of throwing yourself right…?" Roderich asked after, what seemed like hours of silence.

Prussia gave Austria a quick glance then, looked and the horizon, at the sky and finally, at the Austrian's violet eyes.

"Who knows…" He said airily.

Austria grabbed the front of the albino's shirt and pulled him until they were face to face.

"I'm not going to forgive you if you leave me!" he said almost yelling.

The silver haired man stared at the brunette for a second; he raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Why would you mind?" Prussia asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Because?" Prussia asked finally.

"I-I…"

The albino sighed.

"Specs, if you are going to say something like-"

"…love you." Austria said in a barely audible voice.

Prussia froze.

"What?"

"I love you." The brunette said firmer than last time.

"…"

Austria didn't dare look upwards, scared of the reaction the Prussian might have. Roderich gasped as he felt two hands lift him from the ground forcefully. Gilbert swung Roderich body on top of his shoulder. Austria struggled against Prussia's firm grip.

"Hey! Stop! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Austria yelled.

"You'll know soon." Prussia said in a lust-filled voice.

_  
Prussia threw the Austrian to his bed. Roderich gasped in pain as his head hit the headboard.

"What do you think you are doing?! Whe-!"

The albino slammed his lips forcefully to the violet-eyed man ones. Austria gasped, allowing entrance to his mouth. Prussia slipped his tongue inside the man's hot cavern. The Prussian moved his tongue skillfully making the brunette moan in pleasure. Austria tried to push the albino but did this half heartedly, making the silver head chuckle. Prussia removed his mouth from Austria's. He leaned next to the smaller man's ear. Austria could feel Prussia's ragged breathing in his ear, which made him tremble.

"I love you."

Austria felt his pants tighten around his lower region painfully. The albino certainly knew how turn him on. Gilbert made a trail of kisses from the corner of Roderich's lips till the hollow of the brunette's neck. He slipped his hand inside the other man's shirt, exploring every inch of skin available. He took the shirt off from Roderich's body, exposing his bright skin. Gilbert couldn't contain himself; he bit the shoulder blade of the other man, receiving a moan of pleasure in response. Prussia snaked his hands to the front of Austria's chest reaching for one of the pink buds. He fondled with it playfully, receiving a groan of eagerness from the brunette. Gilbert turned Roderich around, laid him on the bed and kissed the side of the Austrian's neck. Prussia moved lower and reached for one of the brunette's bud, he traced circles around it playfully then engulfed it completely inside his mouth. Austria gasped and covered his mouth trying to stop the noises he was making. Prussia let the pink bud with a faint _pop_. He removed Austria's hand from where it was. He leaned to the other man's ear.

"Don't cover your mouth. It turns me on." Prussia whispered seductively.

Austria's cheeks turned scarlet. Gilbert smiled and return to the untouched bud, he sucked it and slightly bit it. He locked his lips to Austria's, kissing him passionately. Roderich stretched his hands and removed the silver haired man's shirt. Gilbert pulled away to breath. Austria stared at Prussia body. The red-eyed male was well built, his stomach was toned and his face was well-kept. Austria couldn't help but stare at it. Prussia noticed this and smiled.

"You can touch it you know." He said cockily.

Prussia felt a pair of determined hands on his shoulder. Austria flipped their positions. Prussia gasped as he realized what was happening. Austria stared at him lustfully for a second. He locked his lips to Prussia's in a mesmerizing kiss. Gilbert could feel the heat that eradicated from the other man's body. Austria pulled away and proceeded to plant rough kisses all over the silver head's body. Austria slipped his hands inside Prussia's pants. Austria took out Prussia's length out of his restraining space. Roderich was captivated by the Prussian's beauty. How could a man be so beautiful? Gilbert could feel the brunette's stare; he felt his body heat rise drastically. Roderich realized he had been staring too much. He gave a quick glance at the albino and then engulfed him completely. He bobbed his head up and down, using his hands to pump the albino's length at the same time. Gilbert moaned at the feeling, he could feel himself reaching his climax. He grabbed the back of the violet-eyed man and flipped their positions. He locked his lips to the brunette and slowly inserted a finger inside the other man's entrance.

"No…Ah…what…stop…mnn…ahh!" Austria said trying to stop half-heartedly the albino.

Prussia ran his tongue across the other nation's ear.

"Shhh…It's going to hurt a little but it will be pleasurable later." He whispered seductively.

Honestly speaking the Austrian was scared but, he didn't want to admit it. Prussia slipped a second finger. Austria twitched and gave an uncontrollable shudder. He could feel the pain in every fiber of his body. Prussia waited for the other man to adjust to the feeling of his fingers. When he considered it was okay he pulled his fingers in and out in a soft motion, he moved his fingers in a scissoring movement stretching him fully. He then inserted a third finger. Austria twitched twice as before, he began panting heavily. When Prussia thought it was enough he pulled out his fingers, with the rest of the lube he coated his length. He positioned himself in front of the brunette. He pushed his length inside in a swift motion. Austria shuddered; he felt his eyes cloud with tears.

"Prussia! It hurts! P-Pull it out!" Austria yelled.

"Just…relax…ah!" Prussia couldn't move. The Austrian was tight.

After a minute or so the Austrian felt pleasure instead of pain. Prussia felt it was time and began moving in an out in a slow pace. Austria wrapped his arms around the albino's neck.

"F-Faster…"

The albino did as he was told to. He moved in a faster pace. Austria could feel sweat trickling down his chin.

'Where is it? Vendammt! Whe-' Prussia's thoughts were interrupted by a scream of pleasure.

'Found it!' Prussia grinned.

He hit the same spot making Austria scream out his name.

"Prussia! AH! THERE!"

"Call me Gilbert."

"G-Gilbert! AH…AHHH!" Austria screamed louder.

The sound of moans screams and skin slapping against skin filled the room. The brunette and the albino could feel themselves reaching their climax. Prussia hit the sweet spot one last time, making both of them cum at the same time. They waited a second waiting for their breathing to even. Prussia pulled himself out of the brunette and collapsed next to him. They gazed at each other then embraced tightly.

"I love you." Prussia said kissing the top of Austria's head.

"I love you too." Austria said.

Both of them fell asleep in the same position.

_

_**Konnichiwa, everyone! **_

_**Well I love this pairing and decided to write some about them. I hope u guys liked it! Also this will be a 2 chapter one-shot. **_

_**Reviews would be wonderful.**_

_**Lots of lemons! (kesesesese :3)**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning Afterwards

Chapter 2: The morning afterwards

_**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I know its short compared to the first chapter but, honestly I think I loved this chapter more than the first one. **_

_**Anyways…**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Prussia was sitting on the couch in front of the plasma TV. He was getting bored. Suddenly a thought interrupted his mind.

'I had sex with Roderich.'

He closed his eyes remembering the brunette's body against his, the lustful look on his eyes and the sound of his voice. All this sent waves of eagerness to his lower regions.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia eyes shot open he turned his head and saw the brunette looking at him. I lifted his chin with my hand and pressed my lips to his softly.

"Good Morning _Roderich_."

Austria's cheeks turned red.

"G-Good Morning."

"Wanna watch TV?" Prussia asked smiling softly.

Austria nodded and sat on the couch next to the albino. The red-eyed man encircled the violet-eyed man's waist, pulling him closer. Austria hesitated for a moment then snuggled closer. Gilbert rested his head on top of the other man's head. They stayed there silently watching TV for hours.

"Brother!"

Prussia jumped and turned around. Doitsu was crossing the room looking angry about something.

"West! How you doing?" Prussia asked.

The blonde glared at the silver-head, he was about to talk when there was a creak of the door. Several people entered the room loudly.

"How are the lovey dovey birds?" France asked holding a red rose in his hand.

"Lovey what?" Prussia said.

"We heard it all!" America said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Are you two-" England began but was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" West yelled.

Silence fell on the room.

"Can anyone explain to me what happened?" Doitsu said angrily.

Japan raised a shaking arm. The blonde raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. Japan stepped forward and looked directly into the German's eyes.

"Well…yesterday Prussia and Austria were…" he trailed off looking at the others.

"Doing that." France said airily.

"And we heard it all." Russia said gloomily.

"You _heard_ it?!"

Prussia jumped as he realized the voice of the person. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"You woke up."

Austria turned red and someone gave a wolf whistle.

"So it's true then?" Spain asked.

"Well…err…this…y-yes…" Roderich said.

Prussia turned around shocked by what the other man had just said. There was a sudden silence. Suddenly everybody was congratulating the couple. Prussia went to the balcony, after a while of drinking and talking. Austria was already there. Gilbert closed the door silently and went towards the brunette. He wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Austria…"

"Didn't we agree on you calling me Roderich and me calling you Gilbert?" he said turning around.

The albino pressed his lips softly to Austria's.

"Never heard about it." Prussia said nibbling the brunette's lower lip.

The violet eyed man pushed away lightly.

"Then, do you agree on calling me Roderich and me calling you Gilbert?" he said in a mock serious voice.

Prussia laughed.

"What's so important about it?" Austria gave Prussia a harsh glare. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Gilbert smiled and gazed at the sky. Suddenly the albino felt something pushing him downward. Austria slammed his lips to Prussia's. He pulled away and smiled.

"You… how come you always know how to drive me mad?" Prussia said seriously.

Austria shrugged, pressed his lips to Prussia's again and pulled away.

"Stop. Or. I'll. Rape. You." Gilbert said.

He hesitated for a moment then slammed his lips to the albino's again. Prussia tangled one his hands on the back of the brunette's hair and kissed him passionately.

_**Konnichiwa my lovely readers!**_

_**What do you think? I sincerely think its cheesy lol. **_

_**Oh and a special thanks to EstellaTweak, who gave me my first review :)**_

_**Reviews would be wonderful!**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lovers

Chapter 3: Lovers

_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**_

_**_**_

Prussia and Austria were cuddling together in the couch eating chocolates happily watching TV. Germany carefully opened the door as to not disturb the pair of lovers. He tiptoed to the other side of the room where there was a chest of drawers were the blonde man kept a cooking book.

"Roderich." Prussia said.

The brunette sitting beside him felt his heart's beating raise.

"Yes, _Gilbert_?" he added.

"I love you." The silver-head said grinning broadly.

Ludwig's back tensed. Did they even know he was there? Austria turned tomato red at the statement. He looked downwards towards the floor too embarrassed to look directly at the albino.

"M-Me too."

Gilbert almost jumped. He wasn't that used for the other nation to answer him back when he said those type of things. Austria was a somewhat shy person. Gilbert placed a hand on the back of the brunette's hair and pulled his face closer to his kissing him softly. Germany couldn't stand it. He coughed uncomfortably. Austria caught off-guard shoved Prussia hard making him fall off the couch.

"G-Germany w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing here?" Austria stammered blushing until the roots of his hair.

Prussia rubbed his head which had hit the floor previously.

"What the hell do you want brother?" he said glaring up at Ludwig.

"This is _my _house you know?" Germany said annoyed at the fact that his brother was trying to take him out of the room of his own house.

"W-We are sorry." Austria said getting up from the couch.

"I am not sorry." Prussia said shooting daggers.

The air tensed up. Austria turned around and mouthed 'stop' to Prussia.

"You are taking his side now? Fine, I am leaving." Prussia said getting up angrily.

"Hey-" Austria began but Gilbert slammed shut the door.

Germany sighed and went behind his brother.

_

"Brother!" Germany caught up with the albino grabbing his shoulder and wheeling him around so he could look directly at his eyes.

Sky-blue eyes met red eyes. Prussia's back was against the wall; Ludwig's hands were on the side of his brother's head.

"Germany, I am leaving I told you already." Prussia said coldly.

Germany sighed again.

"You don't have to."

"Why should I stay in your house when you don't even want me here?"

"I never said that."

Prussia crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Look, I am sorry. Could you stay?" Ludwig asked looking at his brother's eyes concerned.

Prussia knew he couldn't refuse now. When his brother used that tone he was really worried. Germany wasn't a person who often showed his emotions but, when he was worried he showed his true colors.

"Fine." The albino replied.

Germany half-smiled and turned away. Gilbert curved around and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Suddenly he bumped into something.

"Hey watch where you are walking!"

The brunette who had accidentally bumped into Prussia looked up.

"Gi-"

"Oh it's you." Gilbert said bitterly. "Thanks for taking the side of Ludwig."

"I-"

Prussia walked past him hitting the Austrian's shoulder. Roderich took Gilbert's hand and yanked it towards him.

"Gilbert, please." Austria begged.

The Prussian's back twitched slightly. The brunette's voice sounded desperate. He wheeled around and embraced him. The Austrian hugged him back. Prussia suddenly pulled away. Roderich clearly startled looked upwards.

"What's the-"

"Vendammt! Sorry Roderich. I have to go."

Austria looked hurt. Gilbert planted a soft kiss in the Austrian's forehead.

"I swear I will explain later ok? Just wait for me at your house."

The violet-eyed man hesitated then nodded.

_

Roderich paced the room worried. He looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight. Where was the albino? He sighed and sat down drinking some beer the red-eyed man had brought for him a couple of days ago. He took his phone and was about to call the Prussian when there was a knock in the door. He ran towards the door and opened. The albino was standing there leaning in the frame of the door.

"Sorry I am late. Did you wait too long?" he asked kissing the top of Roderich's head.

The Austrian wanted to yell at him for taking so long but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He simply snuggled closer to him.

"What did you do?" he asked looking up.

Prussia closed the door behind them and pulled Roderich gently. The Austrian was confused at the other man's behavior. The silver-head took the brunette's hand into his and pressed his lips softly to the top part where the knuckles were.

"What are you-?!"

"Will you go out with me?" The Prussian asked. His cheeks were a light shade of pink.

Austria flushed red. He realized they weren't lovers even after all they had done.

"Y-Yes."

Prussia looked relieved. Austria thought he was going to kiss him but instead, the silver-head took out a large black box from a pocket inside his jacket. The Austrian was about to ask him what was the object when the albino opened it. Inside the box there was a silver chain necklace with a diamond made letter G. Austria was stunned he gaped at the necklace. The Prussian thought the other man didn't like the gift, he pulled it back slightly.

"Y-You don't have to wear it if you don't like it."

Prussia felt something land on his lips. He suddenly realized Austria was kissing him. The box landed on the ground and Austria pushed Gilbert's body leading him into a room, their lips still closed tightly together. Austria closed the door with his foot. The brunette pushed the albino's body into his bed landing on top of him. He pulled away slightly to breathe and then slammed his lips again. Austria slithered his tongue inside the other man's mouth sending waves of pleasures to Prussia's lower regions. The silver-head placed a hand on Roderich's back and tried to flip their positions but before he could the other man slipped his hand inside his shirt. Prussia gasped as he felt the Austrian brush his nipples slightly. He had to put an end to this he couldn't risk him knowing his weak point. He put both of his hands in the violet-eyed man's shoulders and pushed him pinning him against the bed and positively flipping their positions. Before Austria could protest Prussia slammed his lips to the other's soft ones and let him get lost in the feeling. Just as Roderich started feeling light-headed Gilbert pulled away. He made a trail of kisses from Austria's jaw line up to his collar bone. He sucked at the exposed flesh earning a moan of pleasure from the man below. He ripped open Roderich's shirt making some of the buttons fly off. He glided his hands to the front of Austria's shirt and fondled the buds. Austria gasped.

"Ah…no! There not! Prussia!" he protested.

Gilbert smiled mischievously and pressed his lips to Austria's nape sucking and biting slightly on the skin.

"Prussia! Ahh…ngh…ahh!"

Said man ran his tongue across the brunette's ear lobe.

"Say whatever you want, I know you like it." He whispered seductively whilst pinching the pink bud a little harder.

He stopped playing with Austria's chest and slowly slithered his hand to his pants, slipping it inside his boxers grabbing his already erected member. Austria panted heavily as the red-eyed man began pumping his member. He groaned when he felt Prussia pull away his hand. He suddenly felt something wet circle the tip of his member. He gasped as he saw the silver-head's mouth on his cock.

"P-Prussia!" he panted.

Gilbert engulfed the tip and rubbed the slit slightly earning moans of pleasure from his brunette boyfriend. He continued down sucking in the right places making Austria grip his hair.

"Prussia! Ah! Ahh! P-Prussia! Yes!" Austria moaned.

This aroused the Prussian giving him a hard-on. He swallowed up Roderich's dick inside his mouth while playing with his balls. He started at a low pace then quickened leaving Austria as a whimpering mess. Roderich could feel himself reach his ecstasy.

"P-Prussia! I-I'm-!"

Understanding what he meant he started bobbing his head up and fondling his balls. Austria couldn't stand this pleasurable action. His whole body shook as he came inside the Albino's mouth. He panted heavily.

"Had fun? Now it's my time to feel you _Roderich_." Prussia whispered in a low purr.

Austria turned as red as a tomato. The way the albino had said his name made Roderich get hard again. Prussia freed himself from his remaining clothing. The brunette saw the albino's hard dick spring up the moment he took his boxers off. Austria leaned forward trying to take it in his hands but Prussia sat him on his lap and prodded his entrance with one of his fingers. Roderich gasped as he felt it enter it was cold. He suddenly realized that the silver-head had covered his fingers in lube. The brunette wrapped his arms around the albino's neck and panted. He felt a second cold finger enter, then a third. He could hear his loud moans which made him turn scarlet. He gasped as he felt something big and hot enter his body. His eyes clouded with tears.

"Ahh! Ngh…ahhh…nnn…ah!"

Prussia waited for him to accommodate to him before starting to move in a slow pace, he didn't want to hurt Roderich.

"_Gilbert_ faster please!"

That was enough to send Prussia to the edge. He pushed him against the pillows of the bed and rammed his body with Austria's. The sound of moaning and heavy panting could be heard throughout the room. The albino suddenly hit the brunette's prostate making him scream.

"Scream my name _Roderich_." Prussia said as he thrust in the same spot.

"G-Gilbert!"

"I can't hear you, louder." The red-eyed said teasingly he hit three times in a row the same spot. Austria could feel himself reach his ecstasy.

"GILBERT! AHHH! NGHNN! AHHH! G-GILBERT! AHHH…AHHHH!" Austria screamed making Prussia feel himself reach his climax.

They both screamed each other names before coming. Austria squirted his on top of their chests and Prussia came inside the brunette. The held embracing trying to even their breathing, with a last effort Prussia pulled out of the violet-eyed and collapsed next to him. They both drifted to a peaceful sleep.

_

Austria groaned as bright light struck his eyelids threatening to blind him. He rolled over pulling the duvet above him tighter. He felt a stinging pain in his ass. He remembered what had happened last night and turned tomato red.

"Oh, you are awake?"

Roderich jumped slightly but then relaxed as he saw his albino boyfriend. He nodded. Gilbert leaned towards him pressing their lips together passionately. Austria felt something cold tingle his neck. Prussia pulled away and slipped inside the bed with his lover. They cuddled and the Austrian realized something that made his heart raise and his body heat increase drastically. Gilbert had a necklace hanging from his neck with a silver letter 'R' that had an emerald encrusted in it. The albino suddenly realized the brunette was staring at him.

"Um, Roderich?" he asked.

Austria's head shot upwards his cheeks were scarlet.

"Y-Your necklace." Roderich said silently.

The red-eyed man looked down at it then back at Roderich grinning broadly.

"The 'R' stands for _Roderich_." He said proudly.

The violet-eyed man looked up flushing a dark shade of red. He looked down, he suddenly felt something cold touch his neck. He touched his neck instinctively and felt something hanging around it. He realized that he had a necklace with a letter 'G'.

"Um…you like it right?" Prussia asked doubtfully.

"I love it." Austria replied. As soon as the words left his mouth he looked down embarrassed.

"Glad you say so." The albino replied he got up to leave but felt a tug in his wrist.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

"T-Thanks…um…I…what I mean is…" he stumbled on his words not being able to express himself clearly.

Prussia tilted his head to the side clearly confused. Austria decided that actions tell more than words. He swung his arms around the other man's neck kissing him passionately. The albino encircled his waist. Roderich pulled away hugging him. The red-eyed man leaned into the violet-eyed man's ear.

"Ready for round two?"

Rodrich kissed him in reply.

_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**So… I thought last chapter was going to be the last but it seems like people want me to continue so here is the next chapter! I hope you like it as much as I did. I wasn't sure about the necklace idea I would love to hear your opinions about it. I am also planning on writing a chapter of Valentine's Day but I am not sure so if you didn't mind a lot I would love to hear what you have to say!**_

_**Special thanks to all my readers!**_

_**Love **_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Part I

Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Part I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did it would be a R-18 Yaoi *¬***_

_**A/N: all the words with * are explained in the end of the chapter! **_

The albino opened his eyelids slowly he sat up slightly rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. A shiver ran through his spine as cold wind tickled his bare chest. He realized his shirt was gone and he had his brunette lover's body next to him. He smiled at the sight. The albino ran a hand through the other man's hair brushing the locks gently the feeling of coldness long forgotten. The violet-eyed man snuggled closer. The red-eyed thought about how cute said man was. He (Prussia) kissed the top of his head and got out of the bed, careful not to wake the brunette. He took a quick shower and started making breakfast for both of them.

Gilbert had lived alone for many years so cooking was something he had mastered perfectly. He knew how to cook a variety of things, from easy recipes to very complicated ones. He enjoyed cooking a lot. The albino had once made a five floor wedding cake for the manager of a bakery in which he had worked just because he enjoyed doing so.

Prussia put the eggs he was cooking on two different plates; he also added some toasts and got a mug of coffee for him and a cup of green tea for the Austrian. He smiled satisfied and went to the room in search of the brunette.

The violet-eyed man was just walking out of the bath room when the albino entered. Prussia stopped in his tracks. Austria's hair was sticking to his neck soaking wet, he had a towel wrapped loosely around his lower regions and his chest was exposed showing all of the hickeys the red-eyed man had left last night. Roderich realized that Gilbert was in the room. He flushed scarlet and looked down.

"G-Get out idiot!" he yelled throwing him a pillow.

Prussia laughed lightly at how embarrassed his lover looked, throwing the pillow back to his bed.

"Mein Gott! After all we have done you still get flustered over something like this?" the Prussian said amused still laughing.

"Shut up and leave! And Stop laughing!"

"Okay, okay I get it." The Prussian said smiling. "Oh and breakfast is ready."

Once Roderich had changed into something comfortable he came out of the room heading towards the kitchen. The air smelled liked toast and eggs. Austria smiled; he knew how well the other nation cooked the opposite of him who sucked at it. He would never admit it though.

He sat on the chair of the kitchen table which was in front of the Plasma TV. Prussia welcomed him with a warm smile that made Austria's stomach feel a burst of butterflies inside it. The albino reached for the control remote and turned the TV on. Austria took a bite of his toast.

"Here we are at XX* Shop which sells the best chocolates in the city. We are now going to talk with the shop manager."

A man with a black suit was entering a shop filled with pink cartels that had signs with discounts. He paced the shop a couple of times when he finally met a man with grey hair and glasses.

"This is the shop manager, Tanaka-san please tell us more about your products!"

The guy- 'Tanaka-san' began talking about how his products couldn't be found in other places and they were super rare and blah blah blah. Austria couldn't care less about this but the albino seemed really interested.

'Oh right, I had forgotten he loved chocolate.'

"Tell us, what do you have to offer for Valentine's Day?"

Austria stopped sipping his tea.

'Valentine's Day?!' Austria thought alarmed. He _had_ to get something for his lover.

This new piece of information also seemed to pick Prussia's interest. He wasn't the type who would usually do something like this but if it was for Roderich he would do anything.

"What day is today?" he asked the albino.

The red-eyed took out his phone and checked.

"Mmm… 10th February."

Austria relaxed visibly. He still had 4 days left for Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, the other man's brain was working to its full.

"Do you like hot springs?" The albino asked suddenly.

The Austrian hesitated for a moment.

"Not much…I don't have many…ah how do we say? _Nice _experiences in the hot springs. I would much go to a Tour around the world." He said jokingly. "What about you? Do you like Hot Springs?"

"Yeah…but I prefer to eat white chocolate instead." Prussia replied while sipping some of his coffee.

'So he likes taking trips to other countries huh? Maybe I could take some of my savings and take us to a trip somewhere.'

The rest of the breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence where both males had time to think about what they would give each other as Valentine's Day Present.

Prussia sat in his room at Doitsu's house looking through the internet for airlines that could take you anywhere you wanted. He found one that had a trip for a month.

"Austria said he wanted to go around the world…" He mumbled.

After hours of intense search he finally found a website where they sold tickets for a year and a half trip around the world. They wouldn't be able to visit _all_ the countries but they could visit many. He smiled and looked at the price. It was expensive but he had enough.

He bought it and waited a couple of hours before the door of his room was knocked.

"Enter."

A tall blonde man with sky-blue eyes entered the room holding an envelope in his hands.

"What's up West?" Prussia asked.

"Package for you." the German replied handing him over the envelope.

"Thanks." Gilbert said opening it.

"What does it contain?"

"Tickets."

"Tickets?" Germany asked curiously.

"I am going on a vacation for half and year with Roderich as gift of Valentine's Day." Prussia said smiling. He suddenly realized that his brother would ask the brunette about it. "Don't tell Specs!"

The blonde hesitated then nodded in understanding.

"Thanks _Ludwig_." Prussia said smiling fondly.

The German's eyes widened for a second then he smiled back warmly. It had been a long time since he was called like that by his brother and he liked it very much. It was a feeling the sky-blue eyed man couldn't explain really well. He just felt happy. The blonde waved goodbye to his brother and left the room.

Prussia threw his head to the pillow and held his hands above like wanting to touch the ceiling, contemplating the tickets in his hands.

'All I have to do is tell him. Bet he didn't expect it!' Prussia thought excitedly.

He took out the phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He dialed Austria's number. The phone was answered immediately.

"Prussia?"

"Hey Austria! I'll be at your house by 10 can you come home early?"

There was a silence in the other side of the phone.

"D-Did something bad happen?" Roderich asked worried he had donde something to make the albino mad.

"No, nothing like that! I just wanted to tell you something."

"Then say it."

"I want it to be face-to-face." Prussia said in a mock-serious tone.

"Um…I guess I can I don't have much to do…I think…."

"Yay! Great I'll be at your house waiting then. See ya!"

"Bye…" Austria replied hanging down.

Prussia smiled and buried his face into his pillow. He squealed like how a Fujioshi*/Fundashi* does when she sees two guys kissing.

'~I'm gonna go in a vacation with my lover~' he thought happily.

Prussia glanced at the clock in the wall of the kitchen nervously. He clenched tightly the mug of coffee in his hands almost breaking it into pieces. He chewed his bottom lip. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. Gilbert took it out and flipped it open he looked at the screen. It was from Austria! He pressed a button and took it to his ear.

"Hello Specs." He said trying hard not to sound overly-excited.

"H-Hi Prussia…w-well…you see…" Austria began nervously.

There was a lot of noise in the background.

'Where is he?' Prussia wondered.

"Yes?" The albino asked.

"I-I can't go home right now, I know you told me you wanted me to go and all but you see I-I have something important to attend to and I won't be back until morning."

"…" the other nation let the words sink.

"P-Prussia?" Austria asked nervously.

The red-eyed man had told him to come home early because he wanted to surprise him about the tickets, the brunette honestly felt nervous about telling his lover he couldn't come since it was bizarre for the Prussian to ask him to come home early.

"Fine." He said in a monotone voice.

"You aren't…mad?" The Austrian asked uneasily.

"No, goodbye I am hanging now." Prussia said in a tone that indicated that he wanted to smash something.

Before the Austrian could reply he pressed a button hanging down the phone. Prussia felt his body on fire. He wanted to smash down every single object in the room. He took a shaky breath trying to control himself. There was no point in getting mad. He got up and decided to go to a bar he usually went. He made sure he had his wallet, cell phone and keys before he went. He closed the front door and left.

_

Prussia entered the bar casually with his hands in his pockets looking around. It had been a while since he came here. He used to come here often to find some attractive women. He always had had interest in women but with Roderich it was different even though the brunette was a male something about him had Prussia attracted to him. He went to a bar and saw a black haired boy with grey eyes.

"Hey if it isn't Yasuo!" Prussia said with a little smile.

"Prussia! It's been ages!" he replied grinning. "The usual I guess?"

The albino nodded. The grey-eyed boy took out a big crystal glass and filled it with beer. Prussia put his elbows on the table and sighed. What had Austria had to do that was so important? Maybe he didn't want to spend time with him?

"Here."

Prussia jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted but quickly recovered. He picked up the glass and drowned it right away.

"Quite a heavy drinker aren't you?" Yasuo said offering a comforting smile.

"More." The red-eyed replied.

Yasuo quickly poured him more beer he knew better than to make the Prussian angry. As the albino was drinking his 11th drink that night he saw something in the corner of his eye that made him freeze in his spot. In a table not too far away from where he was sitting, were Hungary and Austria talking lividly. Hungary said something making Austria flush tomato red and look down embarrassed. Prussia felt the pit of his stomach boil with anger.

"Prussia your hand!" Yasuo said pointing at his hand.

The red-eyed looked at his hand which was bleeding now.

"I don't give flying fuck!" he almost screamed. "Give me 50 cans of beer as fast as you can I am leaving."

The black haired boy chewed his lip then went to get the albino's order. He came back with a bag full of cans. The Prussian paid and took the bag with him. He stormed out of the place and went to Austria's house.

It was going to be a long night…

_

Austria took out a key from his pocket. He slipped it inside the lock and opened the door to his house. It was almost morning now. The brunette made his way to the kitchen, strangely the light of said place were on. He peered curiously.

"Such a beautiful color is the sky…"

He knew this voice but it sounded…intoxicated.

"Prussia?" he asked pacing the room looking for the albino.

He found him lying in the couch with many empty cans of beer arranged around him. He glanced at his wrist watch. It was 3:00am now.

'Has he been waiting for me all this time?' Austria thought.

He felt a pair of firm hands grab him by his shoulders. Austria gasped. Prussia who was the strongest of both pinned him against the couch. He pulled him for a sloppy kiss. Austria could taste the alcohol it was a mixture of lemon and something else he couldn't describe really well. Prussia pulled away and started biting aggressively Austria's neck. The brunette felt pain instead of the pleasure he usually felt. He pushed the albino with all his force making said person fall on the floor.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled rubbing the side of his neck.

Prussia stared at him blankly for a second then grabbed the front of Austria's shirt and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Are girls really that good? I could do a plastic surgery or whatever it is called to get some boobs if you want. Or I can kill all women in earth so that you don't ever think of girls again." The albino said with a surprising serious voice considering the fact that he was drunk.

Austria looked at him puzzled.

'Is he highly intoxicated?!' Austria thought surprised.

Prussia wasn't the type who got drunk easily he could at least stand 30 cans of beer. He could hold damn well his alcohol.

"What does she have that I don't?!" Prussia asked as tears overflowed from his eyes.

Something clicked on Austria's mind. His cheeks turned a faint pink he backed away several steps.

"Bakadesu!" Austria yelled hitting the albino so hard he was knocked out.

Gilbert groaned as he clutched his head which was throbbing painfully. He had a hangover because of drinking so much. Not that this hadn't happened before since the albino loved to drink a lot. He could remember perfectly well what had happened yesterday. He got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. In the way he stumbled with one of the cans and hit his head against the floor.

"Fuck…" he cursed groaning as the pain in his forehead increased.

He got up and heard some footsteps that were coming towards the kitchen. He saw the brunette man wearing a shirt that was too big for him, one of the ends hanging loosely from his shoulder exposing it. He also had a bed-head that made him look cute. Prussia was about to kiss his neck but then remembered what had happened last night and restrained himself from doing so. Their eyes met; there was an awkward silence in which they looked at each other. Suddenly Austria's phone rang from the other room, making both man jump in surprise simultaneously.

"Uh…I-I'll go get it." The violet-eyed man said awkwardly starting to walk.

"No, I'll get it." Prussia said going quickly to get the phone before the Austrian could respond.

He went inside Roderich's room which smelled just like him, a strange mixture of cinnamon rolls, vanilla and something else that he couldn't explain but that attracted him all the same. The red-eyed scanned the room, which was incredibly tidy everything was on its place just as the Austrian liked it. After looking around a few times he spotted it below the pillow. He removed it and took it out, surprisingly it was still ringing. Prussia was curious as to see who would call the Austrian this early in the morning he was about to flip open the phone when he realized it would have made his lover mad. He sighed and walked back to where Austria was he found him in front of the stove chewing his bottom lip nervously making eggs hurriedly.

"Here." The albino said curtly handing the other man the phone.

Austria looked startled but then quickly took the device in his hand. He flipped it open and chewed his lip (which was red now due to how much the violet-eyed had chewed it) some more as he read the name in the screen. He put it on his ear and answered glancing uneasily at Gilbert. The red-eyed man decided to make eggs while his lover answered the call.

"Yes?" Austria asked.

Prussia couldn't hear the person on the other side of the phone. He tried to keep his attention on the eggs he was cooking in the frying pan trying hard not to listen into the Austrian's conversation.

"You want to come over? You can't! Not now…at least…h-he is here!" Austria said trying not to let the albino hear anything.

Prussia pretended not to hear the last part.

'Who is he talking with? And why doesn't he want me here?' the Prussian thought bitterly.

"O-Okay I'll call you when I do it…yes…bye…" Austria said hanging down the phone he glanced nervously at the red-eyed.

The brunette touched Gilbert's arm lightly. The albino finished cooking the eggs and looked at him.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Prussia could you leave for the day…please?" he added scared of the red-eyed man's reaction.

"Why should I?"

"Because…you love me?" Austria asked quietly.

The albino raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Look! Just leave will you?!" Austria yelled pushing the taller male's body to the entrance.

"Why?!"

"Just leave and don't come back until night!" the Austrian screamed throwing him outside of the house and slamming the door shut on his face.

Prussia gaped at the door. Did the brunette just throw him out?

'He's gonna pay with his body…nobody kicks The Awesome Me out!' Prussia swore glaring at the door.

Luckily he was heading out before all that happened so he had his keys and wallet; he was also wearing his clothes for going outside. The albino strode to the shopping center whilst thinking about a good punishment for his lover's behavior.

_**Hey beautiful people! **_

_**Fujioshi* = girl who likes yaoi.**_

_**Fundashi*= boy who likes yaoi.**_

_**XX*= insert the name of a shop here.**_

_**Sooooo, I am going to leave you guys in cliffhanger :P yeah I know I am evil (deal with it) well what do you guys think will happen next then? What kind of twisted idea does our beloved albino have? I would love to hear your opinions! Reviews would be wonderful! **_

_**A little note to the guest who left me a review: I am glad you liked the last chapter! I am also a big PruAus fangirl so I also squealed like hell when I was correcting the scenes Lol. **_

_**PS: Please, try not to leave reviews as guests 'coz I can't reply to them _**_

_**Love**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Part II

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Part II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did it would be a R-18 yaoi anime *¬***_

Prussia sat on the kitchen table looking at the newspaper not really reading it. Today was 14th February the day he had expected to leave everything ready to start his romantic vacation with his lover Austria but, now the Prussian had a new plan. He would make the Austrian pay with his body for cheating on him. An evil twisted smirk appeared on his face making him look like one of those villains you see in movies.

'He is _soo_ gonna pay.' He thought.

The albino ate the rest of his breakfast and walked to his room. He looked around to see if the brunette was anywhere to be seen who wasn't there as he expected. He double-checked and locked the door carefully. He closed the curtains and walked to his closet taking out a big carton box. He smiled wickedly and opened it scanning its contents.

'Perfect, I have all I need here.' The red-eyed man thought happily.

He bent over to the pitch-black area under his bed. He pushed the blanket that was covering it and pushed the box in the darkened space. He placed the blanket back and got up. He walked to the door unlocking it and leaving his room. The albino decided to leave to the mall; he still had many hours before he could put his plan in progress.

_**A/N: Poor Austria. D':**_

_

The brunette was running towards Hungary who was waiting for him in the mall. She had told him that she would be waiting for him in Clain's Coffee Shop. It was a little store where a man named Clain served coffee and some desserts. People went there just because everybody who worked there were…to put it simple; sexy. He opened the door of the store which made a ringing noise as he entered. He glanced around looking eagerly for Hungary.

A tall male with long purple hair tied in a ponytail walked towards him. He had dark purple eyes. The man was wearing a black button up shirt with a white vest on top he had a pair of dark colored pants and elegant shoes. Austria got the feeling that he had seen this man before. Was this man a model or something? Then a second man appeared behind him. This man had dark blue hair. He had eye-liner that made his eyes stand out which were a beautiful sea blue color. He was wearing Victorian-styled clothes that the Austrian couldn't explain really well.

"Hello, I am Gakupo Kamui and this is Kaito Shion." The purple haired man (Gakupo) said.

"Can we help you with something?" the blue haired (apparently his name was Kaito) asked kindly.

Austria hesitated.

"Umm…I am looking for a woman. Her name is Hungary do-?" the Austrian was cut off.

"Yes let me guide you there. She has been waiting for you for a while sir." Gakupo said.

The brunette nodded and followed the purplette. He suddenly realized that Kaito wasn't there anymore. They walked around as they walked the brunette stared at Gakupo's hair. It didn't look like real hair does.

And it hit him.

This man was cosplaying. The reason why both Kaito and Gakupo looked really familiar to him was because both were cosplaying as Vocaloids. A band which Hungary loved and always talked about.

'Maybe that's why she loves this place.' He thought.

They walked around for a while until they reached a table for two.

Hungary was wearing a dark green strapless dress which made emphasize in her curves with a pair of black high-heels. Her waist-length dirty blonde hair had tube-like curls in the end. All in all she looked stunningly beautiful. Even Austria (who didn't really care about a girl's look since he cared more about her personality) had to admit it. He sat down in front of her gaping in awe.

"You look beautiful." The Austrian blurted out.

Hungary turned to look at him, her bright green eyes shining. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence.

"So…where do you want to go first?" Austria asked breaking the silence.

He had promised Hungary that they would do whatever she wanted today until 7:30pm. In order to repay her for the help she had given him.

When the Austrian had heard that Valentine's Day was near he had started to think hard on what to get for his lover, Prussia. The albino had gone out of his way to get him a necklace with their initials just for him. He had first decided that he would give him a cake or something simple but then he remembered that the necklace must have cost him a hell of money. At the end he decided to call Hungary who agreed happily in lending him a hand since he wasn't used to doing this kind of things. The other nation had even screamed happily at the thought of helping him. She was a Fujioshi so she obviously loved this kind of things.

Hungary grinned as if she had expected the violet-eyed man to ask her this.

"Let's go shopping for clothes!" she said happily getting up.

Austria nodded and got up he paid for the drink the green-eyed woman had asked for a while ago and they went inside the huge mall.

Inside the place was huge; it had at least four flours filled with a variety of stores. You could find any kind of shops there, from basic clothing to designer clothes. Austria would never admit it but, he loved buying designer clothes (even if that meant wasting almost half of his monthly pay).

They went inside many shops where they sold clothes. Hungary tried some dresses and other stuff. After several hours of walking around they went and sat on a bench nearby. Austria had a least 50 shopping bags in his arms. They had bought many things; shirts, skirts, dresses, tank-tops, shoes, necklaces, bracelets even underwear (which Hungary had modeled in front of him making him blush until the roots of his hair).

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" the Austrian suggested.

"Sure! I am starving. I will get a cheeseburger and a coke if you don't mind."

"Uh-huh. I'll get French fries and some coke." The brunette said noting in his mind their orders.

He went to the topmost floor where you could find lots of fast-food restaurants. He went to nearest McDonald's and joined the line of people. He was waiting patiently when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around to found America and England who was behind him.

"Yo Austria!" the American said cheerfully. "Didn't know you liked the McDonald's come here often? We could go sometime together!"

"Good Afternoon Austria. My apologies for this git's stupidity, he can't help it." The Englishman said smirking slightly.

"What did you just call me?!" the hamburger-lover yelled. "Even thought I went all the way to ask you in a date!"

At this statement England smacked America's head a blush creeping on his face.

"You git!" he screamed.

Austria couldn't help thinking just how cute both of them looked together. He had known all along how both of them felt for each other. Both of them just had too much pride to admit it.

"So you two are dating?" Austria asked advancing in the line.

The scones-lover nation flushed scarlet and looked down embarrassed, the other blonde had a faint pink spread on his cheeks.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyways?" America asked trying to seem unaffected by the brunette's question.

"Oh, I am with Hungary." He replied.

"You aren't here with that dickhead-albino?" England asked loathing clearly expressed.

This time it was Roderich's turn to flush scarlet. He shifted his weight into one of his feet uncomfortably.

"Why would I be with him?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" America asked bluntly.

"Who told-?! Well…y-yeah b-but that doesn't mean I have to be with him all the time right?" Austria said remembering the time where everybody had heard them having sex and asked them if they were dating. The violet-eyed remembered wanting the ground to swallow him at that moment.

"Yeah…I guess."

There was an awkward silence that was thankfully broken by the cashier who asked for his order. Austria was lucky for having a good memory he quickly recited what he wanted and waited to get it. The order was given to him and he turned to leave but before he could he, made sure to bid goodbye to the other nations.

"Umm…it was nice having a chat with you guys. Er…enjoy your date and uh…see you next time maybe?" the brunette said awkwardly.

"Yeah." America said.

"Have a nice afternoon and happy Valentine's day." England said.

"Same."

With that the violet-eyed man waved goodbye and went to where Hungary was waiting. He sat down next to her handing her the paper bag where what her lunch was. She smiled and took it.

"Finally! What took you so long?" she asked taking out the coke and sipping some of it.

"I met England and America."

"They were together?" the green-eyed woman asked interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah." The brunette replied putting some french-fries inside his mouth.

"Are they dating?" she asked excitedly with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes."

"~KYAAAAAA~!" Hungary screamed getting up and jumping up and down happily. "OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL THE TIME! THEY WERE SOO MEANT TO BE!"

Austria couldn't understand what made her so happy about this but decided not to ask her and let her sink in her own world. The green-eyed woman sat again in the bench smiling joyfully to herself imagining all the dirty things England and America would do. She was getting lost in her own world.

'I am going to ask them about their relationship next time I meet them!' she thought eating some of her cheeseburger.

Austria realizing that the dirty blonde woman was starting to get lost in her world where everyone was Gay decided to let her be and began biting the rest of his lunch.

Each of them ate their lunch in a comfortable silence. When they finished the Austrian checked his clock. It was 5:30pm they still had many hours to enjoy.

"Where shall we go next then?"

"Mmm… I need a new frying pan…"

"Okay let's get one then." The Austrian said getting up he offered his hand to Hungary who gladly took it.

She picked the trash she had made and threw it in the nearest trash bin. The violet-eyed man did the same with his trash. Once they did this both went together to the next shop. They spent the rest of the hours enjoying themselves shopping and doing other stuff.

Little did they know that certain albino had been watching them...

_**A/N: OH. MY. GLOB. AUSTRIA WATCH YOUR BACK!**_

_  
_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Well…first of all poor Austria D: (I told you to watch your back!) Second; I decided to cut it off in that part…I just kind of felt like cutting the story there. I will try to make the rest in the next chapter _ so please don't be mad at me! Well soon you will know what the albino will do and what the brunette was doing behind the Prussian's back *dun dun dun*! Kesesese :3 **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote this.**_

_**Thank you all for reading the story!**_

_**Reviews would be wonderful *le wink*!**_

_**Love and Lemons obviously**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day Part III

Chapter 6: Valentine's Day Part III

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did who knows what evil twisted things I would do with it…:3**_

_**Warning: Mild S&M.**_

_**_**_

Austria took out the key to his apartment door. He slipped it inside the lock clicking it open. The wooden floor creaked as the brunette's weight was added to it. The inside of the house was dark.

'Strange, I wonder where he is…' the violet-eyed man thought as he walked towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was pitch-black the only light in the room was a ray of moonlight which was very faint itself. He searched for the switch of the light but before he could find it he felt a hand close above his mouth. He yelped and struggled against the person's grip. Suddenly he smelled something that made his body go numb. Before he knew it he hit the floor and his vision turned black.

_

The brunette woke up with pain in his head. He tried to clutch his head but found himself unable to. He heard a _clink_ like the one shackles do when you move them.

"Huh?" he said aloud.

He looked up and saw his hands tied to his bead with handcuffs. His eyes widened. He immediately started struggling, turning and twisting his body against the bonds making deep red marks on his wrists.

"Help! Someone!" He yelled.

He heard a faint _creak_ as the door was opened. Fear leapt his heart. He chewed his bottom lip. Many ideas swarm into surface in his mind. His heart began beating fast in his chest.

"Hey, Specs feeling comfortable?"

A wave of relief washed over him as he recognized the voice.

"P-Prussia! Help me some weirdo brought me here and now wants to have his way with me!" he said.

"Weirdo? _I_ brought you here Austria." He said as he advanced towards him.

"W-What?" The brunette said blankly.

'He did this?!' He thought alarmed.

The albino laughed darkly. He ran his forefinger across the violet-eyed man's bare chest making him shiver.

'Wait. I'm not wearing clothes?!' Austria thought looking down suddenly realizing how cold it was and sure enough he was only in his boxers. He turned tomato red at this.

"I did this." The red-eyed man said making a trail of butterfly kisses on the brunette's neck.

The violet-eyed man gasped as the albino reached for his member, which immediately hardened at the touch. Prussia teased it a little then pulled away. The brunette almost groaned but bit his lip to prevent this.

"We are going to have f-u-un~" Gilbert said.

Austria's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"Prussia a-are you mad at me?" the violet-eyed man asked fearfully.

"Mad?" the albino said in a fake innocent voice. "Poor Innocent Austria doesn't know what he did right? Oh don't worry Brother Prussia is going to take good care of you."

The voice which the Prussian had used to say this sent chills through his spine making him give an uncontrollable shudder. Gilbert was starting to scare him. He tried to squirm away but the handcuffs didn't let him.

"Trying to escape already we haven't even started yet."

"Prussia please tell me what I did!" Austria said desperate feeling tears starting to pour from his eyes.

The albino pulled back his hand startled. His expression softened and he brushed some of the tears out of Austria's face.

"I scared you? Sorry, I won't do it again okay? But you have to tell me something…" the albino said gently feeling guilty out of the blue.

The violet-eyed man looked at him ready to answer whichever the question was.

"What were you doing all those times with Hungary were you…cheating on me?" The Prussian asked as his voice cracked.

Austria gaped at him for a second then hesitated. He couldn't just ruin the surprise.

"Take off the handcuffs and I will tell you." The brunette said testing his luck.

Prussia hesitated then nodded. He walked over to the other nation and took the handcuffs off his wrists. Austria sat up and rubbed his wrists which had red marks on them now. He got up but the red-eyed male held him back.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wait here."

Prussia took a second to think then nodded.

The albino twisted his shirt in his hands waiting impatiently for the brunette to come back.

'Vendammt what is taking him so long?' Prussia thought scowling.

Suddenly the door was clicked open and Austria came in with his hands on his back. Prussia tried to look what the Austrian was holding behind him but said man just blocked it out of sight.

"So…?" The huge-egoed male said.

Austria bit his bottom lip nervously and slowly showed him what was behind his back. It was a white box with a blood-red ribbon (Prussia's favorite color) tied to it. He held it towards the albino, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

It took the Prussian a couple of minutes to realize what was happening. When he finally snapped out of his trance-like state he inched forward his hands and took the box placing it on his nightstand.

When he was finally able to open it he just gaped at its content in awe. Inside the box there was a beautiful white-chocolate covered cake with a little heart-shaped chocolate with whipped cream on top of it. In the corner it had a little card written with a fancy handwriting (which he recognized right away as Austria's) that said; _Happy Valentine's Day Gilbert_. The Prussian's heart skipped a beat when he read it.

"It's beautiful." The Prussian blurted.

Austria turned tomato red.

"I-I made it." He said looking down embarrassed.

Prussia looked at him surprised.

"Mein Gott _Roderich_, it's awesome." The Prussian said clearly at the loss of words.

"T-This is why I was with Hungary. S-She gave me the idea to do it and I needed her help so…I swear I wasn't cheating on you. I-I just wanted it to be a surprise." Roderich said as his heart began fastening its pace by the use of his human name.

"Oh." Prussia said embarrassed now.

He had wanted to take revenge over something that didn't really happen. He had gone nuts thinking that the Austrian had cheated on him. He even had bought S&M stuff to make him pay.

Suddenly something clicked on the Prussian's mind. He placed the cake on the nightstand again and ran to his closet. He opened it and started rummaging through his things in search for something.

"Gilbert?" Austria asked curiously.

The beer-loving-idiot ignored the piano-obsessed searching desperately for the object. When he finally found it he got to his feet and walked over to the Austrian who was staring at him blankly.

"Roderich…" he said softly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you go with me on a half-year vacation trip around the world?" he asked showing the tickets to the other.

Roderich gaped at the tickets. Taking the other nation's reaction as a no the Prussian pulled the tickets back.

"I guess no…" he mumbled.

Austria jumped on top of Prussia knocking him and pinning him on the bed. He kissed him heatedly and pulled back grinning broadly.

"Yes! I love you Gilbert! You are awesome!" Roderich replied.

The albino's heart beat rapidly and he turned tomato red. Austria couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"I love you too. Now get ready. We leave tomorrow." The Prussian said trying to keep himself cool.

Austria kissed him again and went to his room humming a song under his breath. Once Prussia made sure his lover was gone he collapsed on his pillow blushing.

"He always finds a way to make me flustered…I feel like I am losing my awesomeness…" Prussia mumbled.

_**Konnichiwa~**_

_**Hiii everyone. I FINALLY finished this and well this is the end of the story. I had a great time writing it I thank everyone who followed me, favorite it and posted reviews (you don't know how much it means to me all of it). **_

_**Thanks to everyone and see you again in the next fanfiction :)**_

_**Love and Lemons**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


End file.
